Burning Flames
by dreamofdestiny234
Summary: The world yesterday is gone, replaced with the society of today. Earth ponies are considered the lesser species, until today that is when a young stallion named Ludwig decides to rebel against the ways of the world. As they say the burning flames hardly ever die out.
1. Chapter 1 Black Cross

Plot-

Games are a dangerous thing with pawns thrown in the middle of it all. This world is in for a surprise where normality is altered and only those who fight back have a chance. In this world a rebellious group of ponies might just be able to finish the game once and for all.

Chapter 1; Black Cross

 _Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia or MLP I would not be writing this. I give credit to Hidekazu HImaraya. I'd also like to thank and give credit to tttooohappy from deviantart for inspiring me to write this story._

The world we knew yesterday is gone. Our society today came with a great price, the separation of the species. Earth ponies were looked down upon because they lacked wings and magic. They were now barely surviving, some having fled to distant lands and a huge amount of them were captured and forced to the guards' work. Today is a new tomorrow. It's time to fight back, end the suffering of all ponies.

Today we fight back and we need your help.

Recently a young Pegasus had come into power, his name being Luciano. He was ruthless and proud, having an almost sadistic personality, bur even he knew his limits. His guards listened to his every command and above all they never questioned or fought against him until today that is. A rather reluctant Luciano had just appointed a Pegasus named Alfred as a guard. The younger pony of the two was enthusiastic and acted much like a colt would, all jittery and happy. Alfred had only one job, to watch the earth ponies and make sure they stayed in line. He was a Pegasus with blue and tan body, eyes a bright blue like the skies above him. His cutie mark was a soaring eagle, wings spread out wide. Alfred had never known anything else other than Luciano's words that earth ponies were lesser species. He was a self-proclaimed hero believing that his status would help the rules of society. The Pegasus hovered on the castle ledges, a scowl on his face as he watched an earth pony attempting to wrestle out of another pony's, a unicorn of a lean body and eyes that turned angry and cold when seeing the earth pony, grip. The earth pony was dark green with gold and black flecks on his ears and hooves. His eyes were a piercing-icy blue, narrowed in anger. He clearly wasn't happy, struggling furiously beneath the other pony. Alfred smirked, wings flapping as he tried to fly over in an attempt to help the unicorn. "Alfred, no!" A squeak was heard. Before Alfred could react he was pulled back by the tail, shouting in protest. "Hey, watch it!" He shouted in anger, but immediately relaxed when he noticed it was only his brother, Matthew. Matthew, like Alfred, was a Pegasus, but his coat was a creamy-white and eyes the color of violets. "Mattie… I'm only going to put that earth pony in his place." The younger Pegasus spoke. "No!" Matthew snapped, sitting on Alfred's tail. "Why not?" Alfred asked. "I won't let you, leave the earth pony be. He hasn't done anything. Luciano is corrupting you! Try and be the hero you wanted to be," Matthew spoke, letting go of Alfred's tail and flying off to the castle. Alfred remained there, shock and an intense amount of surprise crossing his face, as Matthew left. With a sigh, his ears were pinned back against his head and turned to glance at the earth pony one more time. Alfred's eyes landed on its cutie mark: a black cross. The Pegasus froze because he knew deep down that somehow that pony was destined to change the ways of all ponies.

 **A/N: Hey, I'm dreamofdestiny234, a new fanfic writer. Sorry this is so short, but the first few chapters are not that long. Um, this is may not be my best work, but I'd like some support in this. Anyways, that's all, I'll be uploading new chapters soon.**


	2. Chapter 2 Wings Of Flight

Chapter 2; Wings of Flight

The harsh wind blew that night, the silhouette of a pony's wings and body was seen. A Pegasus flew through the forest landing gracefully near one of the paths that led back to the castle. Its body was pure white, his mane a silver-and-white color. His cutie mark was a silver pendant with a little yellow chick right next to it. Eyes as bright as blood flashed against the moonlight. The Pegasus, otherwise known as Gilbert, grinned and gave flight again reaching his destination: the castle. Gilbert pushed open the doors to reveal an extremely irritated unicorn. The unicorn's coat was a dark gray of a color, eyes were a softer red than Gilbert's but they were glaring angrily at the albino Pegasus, his mane being a black color. "Kuro…" Gilbert spoke. "You're late for the captive's punishment…" Kuro hissed. "My, my, someone has quite the temper." Gilbert taunted. Kuro growled in anger, turning to lead the Pegasus straight to the main castle grounds where an earth pony was awaiting judgment. Gilbert stared at the earth pony's appearance, almost as if it was odd. The equine was light blue mixed with flecks of yellow swirls. His eyes were a light blue, his mane covered in dried blood that was also a light blonde. "Permission to speak?" A guard asked. Gilbert sighed mentally in frustration knowing it to be Allen, one of Luciano's greatest guards. Allen took the form of a unicorn, proud and sometimes not that bright, with a dark red mane and eyes that were a combination of fiery-red and a deep brown of a color. "Of course, Allen, what is it?" Luciano spoke with a bored sigh. "This earth pony should be kept alive as a way to show those worthless beings that they should respect us. For now, he's just a hostage, but soon he'll be killed and those ridiculous earth ponies will fear us." Allen smirked. Gilbert found it hard not to roll his eyes, curling his wings back against his body. Allen's cutie mark consisted of a baseball bat surrounded by a golden tinge to it. "Very well, that will work. Take this earth pony away from me," Luciano grinned, flashing a creepy smile to the earth pony that was being judged. "Gilbert, get rid of that _thing_." Luciano spoke. The albino Pegasus roughly snatched the blue earth pony, flying straight to the dungeons. "Who are you?" The earth pony asked, struggling slightly in the Pegasus' grasp. "My name is Gilbert, who are you?" The albino pony replied. Just as the earth pony was about to answer Kuro stepped in front of the two, a look of hatred in his eyes. "Now where do you think you're going?" Kuro snarled, his horn lighting up as a dark smile appeared on his face. Gilbert set the earth pony down and ushered him to stay back. "I am only taking it to the dungeons after all." Gilbert smirked as if he was taunting the unicorn. "You ruined my life!" Kuro hissed shooting magic at the Pegasus, who merely dodged to one side. "You should know that your ability might prove useless given that I am a Pegasus," Gilbert retorted. Before the albino pony had time to react Kuro's magic had knocked him against the wall. Gilbert gritted his teeth to keep from crying out, using one of his wings to successfully knock the angry unicorn back. "You pathetic Pegasus!" Kuro yelled in anger. The Pegasus gave flight, snatching the blue earth pony, and took off in another way. "Get back here!" Kuro shouted, but it was too late. Gilbert had left.

The dark green earth pony ran, his sight set on finding the entrance to the forest. He skidded to a halt seeing a unicorn colt blocking his path. "How did you get kidnapped, you jerk?" The colt yelled. His eyes were a sea of a blue, mane and tail were a light blonde color, and his flank was still empty of a cutie mark. "Some idiot decided it vould be an excellent idea to follow me back from the market. I thought no one noticed I vas an earth pony," The green earth pony spoke. "Well, still, don't get captured. We need you!" The colt shouted in protest. "Peter," the earth pony stared. "Ludwig…" The unicorn glared. Ludwig sighed, leading the equine back to the long narrow and almost invisible road that reached Blackwood Path. "Ludwig!" Another voice yelled, a young mare stood in their way, and an angry expression on her face. She was a unicorn with eyes that shone bright amber, a mane and tail that were a sandy dark brown of a color. The unicorn's cutie mark was a door with the silhouette of a key. Her name was Inkwell; a unicorn Ludwig had rescued because she had defied Luciano's rules. "What happened?" Inkwell asked, an irritated expression on her face. "Nothing happened." Ludwig snapped, embarrassed to admit he had been defeated by this unicorn. "Really, because Peter told me you were captured and had to be rescued…" Inkwell retorted. "Yes, that did happen." The earth pony replied in annoyance. "Let's go, they're waiting for you." Inkwell chuckled. She led the rest of the way with Peter at her side and Ludwig trailing in the back. "We're here." Inkwell spoke. She reached what appeared to be an abandoned building somewhere in the forest. She pushed opened the front door with her hoof. Peter and Ludwig hurriedly got inside as Inkwell all but slammed the door shut. "Ludwig?" Inkwell suddenly shouted. Ludwig turned to look at the mare. "Yes?" He asked. "Try not to get captured next time. You are the leader of the Resistance after all," Inkwell smiled sweetly.


	3. Chapter 3 Somber Nights

Chapter 3; Somber Nights

 **A/N: If I owned MLP or Hetalia I wouldn't be here writing this. I would like to thank tttooohappy one more time for writing my first review. I'll be updating most chapters during the weekend, but that may not always be the case.**

Alfred let out a growl of frustration as he entered his room, landing with a leap onto his bed. The Pegasus couldn't help but think so much about his brother's words earlier before. _"Try and be the hero you wanted to be."_ Alfred shared the room with Mattie, but they hardly ever talked because neither shared the same views. Matthew, being one of the few medics at the castle, had a lot of sympathetic feelings towards the earth ponies. Alfred was shown by everypony that those without magic or wings were useless, unnecessary for anything other than maintaining a distance from the rest of the world. The Pegasus rested his head against his front hooves, shutting his eyes as if he was in pain. _"Luciano is corrupting you!"_ Alfred shook his head in defiance, refusing to admit he was wrong. "Maybe I'll go talk to Mattie, hear what he has to say." He thought out loud. The Pegasus left his room, which were only a few hoof-lengths away from the medic's office. Inside was Mattie, currently attending a guard that had been practicing his skills and gotten injured at the legs, wrapping a bandage. "Mattie!" Alfred yelled a grin on his face. His brother seemed or pretended not to hear him as the lighter Pegasus ushered the guard out. "Mattie…" Alfred whined. Matthew gritted his teeth retreating back to another medic's room. "Hey, Mattie!" A voice chirped when the creamy-orange Pegasus stepped inside. There was a young unicorn stallion with a pink scarf wrapped around his neck, holding a needle in between his teeth. "Hi, Flavio, what's up?" Mattie replied. Flavio was possibly the sanest of all the ponies inside the castle grounds considering a lot of them were earth pony haters. Flavio released the needle, stepping out closer to Mattie, his mane and tail were a bright yellow that matched his slightly darker coat. Flavio's cutie consisted of needle and thread. The unicorn also happened to be Luciano's older brother, the happier one of the duo. "Oh, nothing~" Flavio sang, eyes lighting up as he used the needle to sew a hole in his scarf. "Mattie, please, let me talk with you for a minute," spoke Alfred. "Don't bother, Alfred. Think clearly of what I said before and decide." Matthew spat, his anger rising by the second. Alfred took a step back, retreating back to his room. _"Decide,"_ the voice rang in his ear. The blue-and-tan pony rested his head against his front hooves, shaking his head furiously. He closed his eyes, falling into a deep sleep, wondering what he truly thought was right and the questions that rang in his mind.

Mattie flew over the castle grounds, steering clear of the forest, which led to a path of tangled vines and rotten leaves. The Pegasus swooped down low, tears forming in his eyes knowing that Alfred was completely corrupted by Luciano. "Well, well, isn't this cute…" An all-too familiar voice hissed. Mattie whirled around to come face to face with a unicorn, the stallion being a red-brown color with dark violet eyes. "What do you want?" Mattie spoke, a tad too coldly than his usual nature. The equine's fear was evident as the unicorn chuckled softly. "You shouldn't be out here this late, you know? You are only a medic after all." The darker-colored pony spoke. Mattie's wings flapped, his eyes flashing in sudden anger, but it disappeared as quickly as it came. "Now, Mattie you wouldn't want to get all riled up. Are you going to run back to your precious little Al?" The unicorn sneered. Mattie growled lowly, turning around to fly back. "You're not ignoring me, are you?" The unicorn growled. "James, just go, don't do this now," Mattie hissed. "Ah…" James smirked, grinning almost sadistically. The unicorn's horn lit up, but before the spell could be released a great flap of wings was heard and a pony stepped in front of Mattie. Mattie gasped, stunned by the sight, yet he didn't question it. Before him stood…


	4. Chapter 4 Like Ashes

**A/N: It's dreamofdestiny234 again. I've brought in someone from the Hetalia cast with me to help with the disclaimer. I had to kidnap him so he's not very happy, but enjoy this chapter. Would you be kind of to do the disclaimer…Romano?**

 **Romano: ….**

 **Oh, come on, it's just a few words.**

 **Romano: …dream doesn't own Hetalia, that's only the work of Hidekazu Himaraya, but she does own Inkwell.**

 **Thank you, it wasn't that hard was it?**

Chapter 4; Like Ashes

Alfred rushed forward, stepping in front of his brother, with a look of fury and rage on his face. The blue Pegasus glared at James, who grinned in pleasure, ready to fight. "Why, isn't this cute~ the little hero is out to save his brother," James taunted. Alfred growled lowly, his eyes fixed on the unicorn, which took the advantage to attack. "Don't you touch him!" Alfred yelled. "Attacking me is not an effective plan," snapped James. Mattie stepped in front of two, abruptly stopping the Pegasus from attacking. "Just leave, Al. You can fight later," spoke Mattie. "You better listen to him." James sneered. Alfred gave him a last glare before he took off into the sky with Mattie, who never once glanced back to the castle they were leaving behind once and for all.

Gilbert struggled to fly with the earth pony still in his hold, his injured wing gave on him and both stumbled to the ground. "Hey, get up! Come on!" The Pegasus yelled, nudging the light blue equine. "Mm, where am... You're one of them! Get away!" The earth pony yelled, but he stood his ground and watched the albino equine carefully. "No, I'm not going to hurt you. Don't you have a name?" Gilbert spoke softly, curling his wings closer to his body hoping to not frighten the light blue pony. "I-It's…" The earth species stumbled, eyes going glassy and immediately passed out. Gilbert growled in anger and carefully walked over to check on the stallion. "Who are you?" He muttered, using one wing to wipe the blood from the pony's leg. When the earth pony finally regained consciousness Gilbert maintained a safe distance in case he were to be attacked. "You asked for my name, didn't you? Once in the dungeons and another time here. My name is Francis," the stallion answered. Gilbert nodded, but his face shown of confusion and slight shock. There was no record of any Francis in the files, which was a way to figure out exactly what ponies to take. "Well, we will stay here the night. Tomorrow morning we're heading to the…" Gilbert paused, his ears strained back. "What is it?" Francis asked quietly, watching as the other took off in a sprint. "Wait, come back!" Francis yelled and sped after the Pegasus. Gilbert skidded to a halt, blinking in sudden surprise. The only animal nearby was a stag (a deer) chewing gracefully at the grass and the earth pony at his side, not saying a word. The silence was short-lived as Francis suddenly yelped, tackled to the ground by a blurry figure. "FRANCIS!" Gilbert screeched, eyes ablaze as he sprang on the figure, struggling to keep it away from Francis. The figure ended up being…

Ludwig was pacing angrily across the pavement of his room as Inkwell watched with amusement and curiosity. "Ludwig, pacing isn't going to solve anything. What's troubling you?" Inkwell spoke. "You know exactly why," growled Ludwig. "Maybe if you sent out a search party." Inkwell suggested. "No, he'll come back. I know he will," Ludwig spoke, the determination thick in his tone. "I'm only giving ideas. If he isn't back by dawn tomorrow I'm taking a party with me and looking for him," Inkwell replied. "Fine, but don't bring attention to yourself. We need to avoid being caught…again." Ludwig said. "Yes, yes, I know," the unicorn mare chuckled. Inkwell turned to leave, swearing that she heard Ludwig say, "Where are you" beneath his breath.


	5. Chapter 5 Of Scarves and Ponies

Chapter 5; Of Scarves and Ponies

 **A/N: dreamofdestiny234 doesn't own Hetalia or MLP. They belong to their appropriate owners. Credit goes to them.**

Francis let out a loud cry as the figure knocked him to the ground, startled by the sudden impact. Gilbert rushed in, wings spread out to shield Francis, who remained frozen from shock and confusion. The Pegasus shot a glare at the mysterious figure, which turned out to be another pony that now stood there with a look of curiosity on his face. The stallion had a dappled gray coat and eyes that were a strange hue of violet. To Gilbert's surprise the gray equine was an earth pony, his cutie mark being one big sunflower, with a ash-blonde mane and tail. "Just who do you think you are?" Gilbert asked, remaining where he was in case this pony tried anything. "I am Ivan, da. You are in my home," the stallion replied. Ivan simply beamed at them like it was no big deal. "Oh, yeah? Well, I don't see your house anywhere." Gilbert retorted back. Ivan only chuckled then spoke, "I am curious as to what you are doing here." Gilbert curled his wings a bit, trying to decide if this Ivan was an enemy. "Why should I tell you?" He snapped. "I am only asking, da, and I can help you," Ivan replied happily. "How exactly can you help us?" The albino Pegasus asked, still glaring at him. "You need a place to spend the night, I can allow you to remain in my home," Ivan said.

"Alfred, slow down, please!" Matthew shouted, following after his brother, who had said nothing since they left Luciano's castle. "I- Mattie—" Alfred paused suddenly and swooped down towards a forest beneath them. "Alfred!" Matthew cried then copied the Pegasus' actions, landing beside a fallen log as Alfred began walking around in a way to find some place for spending a few days there. "Are you okay?" Matthew asked, but received no answer. "Talk to me," he said again in a slightly louder tone. "Not now." Alfred snapped. "You can't keep acting like this! What's wrong?" Mattie snarled suddenly, taking the other aback by his tone. "It's not you, I shouldn't have believed what Luciano said about the earth ponies," Alfred spoke. The two fell silent again, unsure of what to say, as a faint wind blew in the distance and blew against the tree leaves. "We have to find some place for the night, there's nothing here!" Matthew commented, managing to break the uneasy quietness from them. "Right here is fine," his sibling replied and began to pull leaves together, creating a makeshift nest on the ground. "Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean…" The creamy-white Pegasus paused, ears straining back, hearing a sharp noise that caught his attention. "What was that?" He asked in whispered tones. Alfred shushed him, his ears pricking up to locate whatever it was. The sound of hooves could be heard and Mattie gave his wings a nervous flap, glancing behind him. "Show yourself! I know you're there," Alfred spoke louder. "Al, no-" The quieter stallion began, only for Alfred to wave him off. "Come out." The tan-blue Pegasus said. The two stopped talking again as an older stallion appeared, watching them warily. "What are you doing here?" The stallion asked in a dark tone. "We were gathering food and got lost," Matthew lied. "Really? Then why don't you have anything with you?" The other equine spoke in an edgy voice. "I-I…please don't hurt us," Matthew whimpered softly. "As long as you're no threat to me I'm not going to hurt you." The other answered. "Are you with Luciano?" He asked. Matthew glanced at Alfred, who took a step forward, then back at the mysterious stallion. "Of course not," Alfred spoke, frustrated. "Well, then you might as well tell me your names," the stallion answered. "It's M-Matthew." Matthew squeaked a bit. "Alfred, now you tell us." Alfred replied.

"It's Arthur."

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter even if it is rather short and sorry about the long wait, the computer wasn't working properly. Well, watch out for any new chapters to my story.**


	6. Chapter 6 Home Sweet Home

**A/N: Dreamofdestiny234 doesn't own Hetalia or MLP. I'm sorry to those who've actually read my story. I've been really busy with school and the computer had been malfunctioning since I uploaded chapter 4, but now that's been fixed. However, now chapter 5 is up and this is the upcoming one. I hope you enjoy!**

Ludwig paced back and forth, worry and frustration evident in his expression, hardly noticing as Inkwell entered the room. "Ludwig, is…is everything alright?" The mare asked in a cautious voice. "Ja." Ludwig answered, but the other looked unconvinced. "Oh, come now. What is it?" Inkwell tried again. "It's… _He_ still hasn't come back," the earth pony replied. Ludwig's tail twitched, giving off his worry, which only caused Inkwell to frown at him. "He might just be running late." The unicorn said in a hopefully reassuring voice. "Somezhing is wrong, Inkwell," Ludwig spoke, his eyes darkening. Inkwell didn't reply, only letting lose a light. If _he_ still hadn't returned after a couple days then something really had happened.

Gilbert's wings flapped behind him, making sure to keep a close eye on the stallion, who'd taken an odd interest in him and Francis. The earth pony still had not taken off his cloak and led the way to a small home, which was beige-white in color. Francis remained by Gilbert's side, his ears laid slightly back, as the cloaked pony pushed open the front door. "Would you care to tell us your name?" Gilbert asked. "Oh, I am very sorry. I am Ivan," the earth pony smiled back. He finally pulled back his cloak, revealing a light ash-gray stallion, a silky beige scarf wrapped around his neck. Gilbert gave him a wary look and finally tucked his wings back, relaxing somewhat, as Ivan smiled at the Pegasus. "You are hungry, yes?" The gray equine asked. "Well…yes…" Gilbert admitted. He didn't want to take any chances with this new pony, but it was the best he could do for Francis, who still hadn't said a word. "What is your friend's name?" Ivan continued. "His name is Francis," Gilbert spoke briskly. "I will not harm you. You are guests in my home." The very…unique…stallion smiled, fixing up a cup of hot chocolate. He handed it over to the light blue earth pony, who only blinked and started sipping on the drink. Gilbert uncurled his wings and spread them in a protective gesture around Francis as the duo finally drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7 An Unlikely Encounter

**A/N: Hey, everyone! Sorry for the somewhat long delay, but I'm still in school and everything. I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

Ludwig hardly ever came to this part of the forest especially since it was secluded from the Renegade and Luciano's castle. The green earth pony scowled deeply, ears pricking up at the sound of a low breeze whistling beside him. He trotted down a path and came across a somewhat nice-looking home with some makeshift garden. It seemed empty, too empty, with no sign that anypony ever lived there when he noticed the hoof marks on the ground. Whoever lived there was either not home or something had happened, which led to Ludwig's suspicions and started wandering outside…waiting. He strained his ears again, hearing a sharp muffled cry coming from inside. Without warning Ludwig sprang forward, knocking the door down with his front hooves, searching every corner of the place for the pony. He stopped as soon as he saw the young Pegasus.

He was definitely young, barely out of his years as a colt, with an innocent expression that mirrored pain since blood seeped out of his front right hoof. His eyes were a warm wide brown and the mane was a light brownish-white. The coat was a soft shade of blue and Ludwig was quick to notice the absence of a cutie mark. Ludwig cautiously moved forward, only pulling back at the colt's yelp of alarm. There was a tense silence before the older earth pony sighed, lifting up the brown-eyed stallion onto his back. "Please, please, don't kill me…" The colt whined, squirming a bit from the position. "I'm not here to kill you. Now be quiet." Ludwig told him, heading back to the Renegade through a narrower path. "Do I want to know where—" Inkwell trailed off at the sight of Ludwig carrying a colt. "Whose your friend?" She asked. "This one is injured," Ludwig spoke, releasing the Pegasus on the ground. "You know his name?" The unicorn mare replied. "He hasn't given one." The Pegasus didn't dare move, remaining rooted to his spot, fear and confusion evident in his eyes. "Oh, for goodness sakes. Hey, kid, what's your name?" Inkwell addressed the colt. "…uh, Feliciano." The colt replied. "Feli, come on, we've got to get that washed up." Inkwell told him. At the nickname Feliciano inclined his head, relaxing somewhat, as the mare led him to infirmary. "New pony?" An earth pony mare asked. She had a light green coat with a flower stuck to her mane, which was a brown color. Her cutie mark depicted of a frying pan, indicating that she was a strong-willed pony and her trusted weapon happened to be that exact same pan. "This is Feli," Inkwell told her. Feli ducked beneath her, not saying a single word, as the earth pony mare, Eliza, tried to approach him. "He's a bit…shy." Inkwell continued. "How's that hoof of yours?" The doctor, who was an earth pony stallion with a mane that was tied back and light grayish-brown coat, asked Feli. The colt poked his head out, exposing his sprained hoof to the doctor. "My name is Yao. What about you let me look at it?" The stallion doctor spoke.

Unknown Location…

"…and you're sure this plan will work?" A voice asked. "Of course I'm sure! All we need to do is wait for _them_." Another replied. There was an obvious tense silence until one of the two figures spoke again.

"I hope you're right about this."

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8 Notices

**A/N:**

 **Hello, my lovely readers! I have created an account on a website called Archive of Our Own where I will be transferring all my stories. As of now both Burning Flames and Light in the Dark are on hold while I continue working on another project called On an Angel's Wings. My account on Archive of Our Own is also dreamofdestiny234. None of my stories are being cancelled, but Burning Flames is on current hiatus because I have writer's block. You are free to leave comments if you have any suggestions for upcoming chapters. Oh, and because this is supposed to be a chapter…I will be giving you a sneak preview to Chapter 7.**

The unicorn stood facing a shadowy section, its ears flicking back and forth. It took a cautious step forward and took to walking down a downtrodden path. "You're late." A stallion's voice rang out. The unicorn smiled as another pony appeared with an annoyed look. "I did come, didn't I?" He asked. The other scowled deeply. "Do you really think this is going to work? You're a unicorn. They won't accept you!" "I thought you wanted to see your brother again." The unicorn said. "I lost him." The other replied angrily.

Feli followed after Ludwig and Inkwell, who were leading him into a room filled with various bright objects. "Uh…why am I here?" The colt asked. "To train." Ludwig answered coldly. "What he means is…we're a team and some members need to fight. We can to see if you can fight." Inkwell told the young pony. Feli's ears laid back against his head as he pawed at the ground. "I…I don't…fight…" He murmured. "Nonsense. Just pick something up," Ludwig spoke. The earth pony handed Feli a small knife, but the colt just stared at it quizzically. "Ludwig, if he doesn't want to—" Inkwell began to say. Feliciano picked up the knife with his teeth and awkwardly flung it, only the blade collided against the floor. The unicorn mare blinked, picking up the small silver object, and placed it back on the rack. "Right…uh, why don't you get something to eat?" She asked the young equine. Feli bounded off to the kitchen, leaving the older ponies by themselves. "This is going to take a while. Maybe he'd be better off healing," Inkwell told the stallion next to her. "The colt can fight. We need more ponies out there." Ludwig told her briskly. "He's not a fighter, Ludwig! You can't expect him to do much if…" Inkwell said. "I can make him." Inkwell rolled her eyes and spoke, "Whatever you say."


End file.
